I'm coming back for you
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and Wednesday are young and in love. When she saves him one night and kills a man in the process, he chooses to take the fall for her, promising her that he'll come back for her one day. Now five years later he's back but she isn't where he was expecting her to be in life.
1. Prologue

She was whimpering, shaking and crying, almost on the verge of sobbing. She looked down as the white sink was being coloured red as the blood on her hands and the kitchen knife was being washed off by the water.

"Wednesday," he spoke softly as he helped her clean off the blood.  
"Dean," she whispered and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Is he dead?"  
"Yes, baby, he's dead," he said.

That announcement made her let out a loud gasp followed by even more tears.

"Wednesday, look at me," Dean said firmly. "It wasn't your fault."  
"I killed a man," she couldn't stop shaking.  
"It wasn't your fault," he placed both his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "Say it with me. It wasn't my fault."  
"It wasn't my fault," she said lowly.  
"Again," he said.  
"It wasn't my fault," she repeated.  
"Louder. Make me believe you," he said.  
"It wasn't my fault," she managed to raise her voice to a normal volume.  
"That's right, baby, it wasn't your fault. It was him or me and you saved me. I love you, baby," he said.

He pulled her close and kissed her. Not a passionate kiss, just a kiss with closed lips, but it was the only way he could think of that would might help her calm down a bit. Who was he kidding? Here they were, her 18 years old and he 19 years old, and she just killed a man for him. It didn't matter that he would have been the dead one if it hadn't been for her. She was now a murderer and he wasn't sure she would be able to live like that.

"Come on," he said and started walking out of the bathroom, covering her eyes as they were forced to walk through the livingroom again where the body was. "Don't look."

He walked her to the front door and opened it.

"Dean?" She asked.  
"Go home, baby. Say nothing. I'll take care of this," he said.  
"What are you gonna do?" She asked.  
"I'll take care of this somehow. Trust me," he said.

He pulled her in for another kiss, somehow he knew it would be the last one, and then he gave her a little push to make her start walking. She looked back at him scared several times while she made her way out of the driveway and out of his sight.

He closed the door and walked back into the livingroom where he just stared at the dead man on the floor. A 25 year old drugdealer who had been trying to recruit him to sell for him. He had almost said yes and he probably would have if Wednesday hadn't caught on somehow. She always seemed to do that, catch on no matter what, stopping him from whatever stupid decision he was about to make.

However, the dead man on the floor hadn't been ready to let Dean leave again and without warning he had jumped him with a pocket knife in his hand, trying to slice his throat. A brawl had been going on, she had been screaming horrifically, a sound that undoubtedly would haunt him from now on. Just when he thought he was about to die, the man on top of him had collapsed down on him, blood running from his side out on the floor and down on him. He had pushed the body off and looked up at her, seeing her standing there with a kitchen knife in her hand and tears already running down her face.

"Fuck!" He growled out loudly.

He walked back to the bathroom and washed the kitchen knife again before wiping it in a towel. Her prints couldn't be anywhere on it. He hoped he had done a good enough job as he walked back into the livingroom. He had to keep her safe. She deserved a good life. She had the world open to her while no one would miss him. It was better this way. He took a deep breath and pushed the knife back into the side of the body.

"Wednesday!" Her sister stormed into her room early in the morning. "It's Dean! They're taking him!"

Not understanding what was going on other than something bad was going down, she jumped out of the bed and followed her sister outside. There was an ambulance and two police cars on their street and suddenly two cops came walking with Dean in handcuffs.

"No!" She screamed and ran to them.

She threw her arms around his neck but was quickly pulled away by two other officers.

"No! You can't take him!" She screamed.  
"Wednesday, it's alright! I took care of it!" Dean yelled at her. "I'm coming back for you, baby! I promise! One day I'm coming back for you!"


	2. Home again

Dean let out a little sigh as he looked around the livingroom in his mother's house. He hadn't been there for five long years and yet nothing had really changed. A few new trinkets here and there but all the furniture and the curtains were still the same. His old favourite chair still stood in the corner and he walked over and sat down on it, letting out yet another sigh as he felt how soft it was. Five years with hard chairs and an uncomfortable bed had this old chair seem like paradise.

"It's good to have you home, darling," his mother said.  
"It's good to be home," he smiled at her.

She put down the tray with the cups, the coffee pot and the small bowl filled with cookies. She had made his favourite. Chocolate/vanilla cookies. An old family recipé that had been handed down from generation to generation. She usually baked these for his birthday and for Christmas but today was a celebration that called for them. Her baby boy was finally home again.

"Have a cookie, darling," she handed him the bowl.

He took a couple of cookies and quickly put one in his mouth. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste he had missed out on for five years. She still got the touch down to make them perfect.

"Delicious, mom," he said once he had swallowed.  
"Anything for my baby boy," she sniffled a little to keep herself from crying. "You're finally home. Everything's gonna be good now."

He nodded and chewed the other cookie, thinking about how things would be going now he was home. It had been five years, a deal he had taken to avoid going to court. His lawyer wanted to go to court, arguing that it was self defence which it was. Only problem was that he wasn't the defender. The other lawyer had let on that he didn't think things were quite as they looked so Dean had taken the deal in fear of her name somehow being dragged into it if the case had gone to court. He had taken five years to keep her safe and allowing her to live her life.

"How is she?" He asked.  
"Who?" His mom looked at him confused.  
"Wednesday," he said.  
"I don't know, darling. I don't really see her much," she said.  
"But she made it, right? She made something out of her life, right?" He asked hopefully.  
"Last thing I heard she was doing dishes down at the diner," she answered.  
"Dishes? What the hell?" He blurted out.  
"It's a job just like any other," she said.  
"Yeah, I know that, mom. It's a job for people like me, not her. She was supposed to make something out of her life, like becoming a doctor or a teacher or maybe even a librarian. She always loved to read," he said.

He shook his head, not able to believe what he was hearing.

"If you worry so much about her, why wouldn't you let her visit you in prison?" She asked.  
"She didn't need the constant reminder of what a screw up I am," he sighed.  
"Why did you do it, Dean?" She asked and looked straight at him. "Why did you kill that man?"  
"I don't really feel like talking about it, mom. All you need to know is that it was him or me, alright?" He gave her a look that told her not to push it any further.

She nodded her silent response and he got up from the comfortable chair, gently patting the arm rest as his own silent promise to the chair not to neglect it for that long again.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," he said.  
"When will you be back?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure. I just really need to feel the fresh air on my face, getting reacquainted with the feeling of being allowed to walk where I want and not having someone tell me to get back inside after an hour. Don't worry, I'll be back before dinner," he said.  
"I'm making roasted chicken. It's still your favourite, right?" She smiled at him.  
"With baked potatoes?" He smiled back.  
"Of course, darling," she said.  
"You're my own personal heaven on earth," he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later."

He wasn't planning on going there on purpose but his feet automatically took him to her street. Not just her street, also the murder street. He pulled his hood over his head, hoping that no one would recognize him as he stopped in front of the house where it had all taken place. It was neglected after standing untouched for five years. No one had bought it after the murder.

"Dean?" A female voice spoke.

He recognized the voice and turned his head to look at Wednesday's sister April.

"I thought it was you," she smiled. "How are you?"  
"I'm still alive," he answered.  
"Well, that's good," she laughed a little.  
"How is she?" He asked.

She turned and looked at the abandoned house as well, taking a deep breath before answering his question.

"Not too good," she said honestly. "She never really got over what happened. Losing you was the worst."

He felt the tears in his eyes. Somehow he felt so guilty. Why hadn't he allowed her to visit him in prison? Why had he sent all her letters back unopened? Why had he been such an idiot?

"I know she was here that night," she said.

He looked at her with wide eyes, not able to say anything.

"I was awake when she came back home that night. I heard her cry herself to sleep. That along with her way of reacting the next couple of days made me put two and two together. Don't deny it," she said.  
"I'm not," he said.

There really wasn't any point in denying it. Wednesday and April had always been known for their clever brains. Nothing went past them so he wasn't even surprised that April had somehow figured it out. Everyone knew the Whittemore sisters were the golden children of this town.

"Did she kill him?" She asked.  
"Did she say that?" He asked.  
"No, it's just my personal theory. She's a fucking mess, Dean, and I doubt that's just from seeing her boyfriend being put in jail five years ago," she said.  
"You know I can't answer that," he said.  
"I think you just did," she placed a hand on his arm. "It's good to have you back. I hope you and Wednesday can reconnect somehow."  
"Do you think she wants to see me?" He asked.  
"I honestly don't know. We don't talk much these days. You can always try coming back here tonight after nightfall," she answered.  
"Here?" He asked.  
"In the beginning it became a test among the kids if you dared spend a night in the murder house. It just slowly grew into the bad kids hanging in there each night. The bad kids have now grown up but they're still hanging out in there night after night," she said.  
"She's not a bad kid," he snapped.  
"You'll be surprised," she said.

He wasn't feeling hungry that evening after his run in with April but his mom had gone through so much trouble making his favourite food that he forced it down with a fake smile, telling her how incredible it tasted. She ate every word and smile he gave her and he felt satisfied for putting this feeling of family and normality back in her life.

After dinner he yawned and told her he would take a shower and go to bed early. Being out of jail, having freedom again, had made him tired. She accepted it and gave him the remaining chocolate/vanilla cookies with him to his room just in case he woke up feeling hungry. Still being the mom he remembered.

He waited till she turned in. She was early just like she used to be and he knew she always fell asleep within 5 minutes. He gave her 15 minutes just to be sure and then he snuck out of the house just like when he was younger.

He had to swallow hard and force himself forward as he moved towards the house. He hadn't been there since that night and he never thought he would go back. He tried the front door but surprisingly it was locked. He walked around to the back door and found it unlocked. The second he opened it, he heard voices talking and the smell of skunk weed hit him. He frowned as he moved further into the house, finding a small group of people in the livingroom of all places. No one seemed to mind a stranger walking in as his eyes sought through the people sitting spread out. He stopped his search as his eyes landed on her sitting on the old couch. He walked over to her and sat down.

"Dean?" She looked at him surprised. "You're here?"  
"Yeah, you're not that high that you're seeing things," he said.  
"I haven't smoked yet. They just lit it up," she said.  
"Skunk? Really?" He asked.  
"Don't judge," she hissed.  
"But I am," he said honestly.

The joint was handed towards her but he snapped it out of the fingers of the young guy who reached it forward.

"Well, if it's good enough for you, I guess it's good enough for me too," he bluffed.  
"Don't!" She placed her hand around his wrist. "Don't go down this road."  
"I'll walk out of here right now if you come with me," he said.

She nodded and pointed to another guy. Dean got the hint and handed over the joint to him. They both got up from the couch and made their way out of house. For a little while they walked in silence until they reached the park. No one was in there at night so he took her hand and steered her right in there.

"Damn it, Dean, why did you have to come back?" She finally broke the silence.  
"I made a promise to you five years ago. One I didn't tend to break," he said.  
"Why wouldn't you allow me to visit you or write you? Why did you take the fall for me?" She asked.  
"You were the smart one of us. You were supposed to go and make something out of your life," he answered.  
"Things didn't turn out that way," she said.  
"What happened to you?" He asked softly.

He reached his hand forward to touch her but she took a step away while staring at him with angry eyes.

"What happened to me?" She shouted. "I killed a man, Dean! I fucking killed that guy! And you taking the blame for me doesn't make that fact go away! And when I needed you the most, you wouldn't let me see you! Five years I had to suffer with this secret alone because the one person who knew about it and that I could actually have talked to about it wouldn't let me! So fuck you, Dean! Fuck you for leaving me and fuck you for coming back!"

She turned around and started running out of the park. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm but she yanked it free while shooting daggers at him again.

"Wednesday, please, we need to talk," he begged.  
"No, we're done!" She snapped.  
"I just took five years for you!" He snapped back. "The least you can do is talk to me!"  
"I never asked you to. Why don't you let me ignore you for five years and then we'll talk?" She sneered.  
"Just..." He sighed. "Just don't go back to that house. You're better than that."  
"Funny you should say that. I wouldn't have been in that house five years ago if it hadn't been for you," she said.

He held hit breath as those words hit him. It was all his fault. He had fucked up. He had almost taken the deal to sell for that drugdealer. She had followed him to the house, trying to stop him from making a bad decision, and that had ended up being her worst decision ever.

She turned around and started running again. This time he let her. It wasn't that he wanted to. He just couldn't breathe right all of the sudden. He had just suffered through five terrible years in jail and somehow this last hour seemed way worse than those five years combined.


	3. A deal

April groaned as she heard knocking on the front door. She looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that it was only 6 in the morning. Way too early for anybody to be knocking. She pushed herself out of bed and walked to the front door, not too surprised to find her sister standing out there with a bag over her shoulder.

"Seriously, Wednesday? It's 6 in the morning," April complained.  
"Don't you usually get up this early to go to work?" Wednesday asked.  
"It's Sunday," April rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, right. Sorry," Wednesday said.

She looked down ashamed, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"What do you want?" April sighed.  
"Can I come in?" Wednesday asked.  
"It depends. You know my one rule. You can't come here if you're high," April answered.

Wednesday lifted up her hands to show the way they were slightly shaking, a clear indication that her body hadn't the thing in its system that it needed the most.

"Two nights ago was the the last time," she said honestly.  
"Come on in," April said.

She stepped aside and let her little sister enter her home.

"I have a favour to ask you," Wednesday said.  
"You know you can't borrow money from me," April sighed.

Wednesday swallowed hard. Was this really all she had become? Did she really only come to her sister when she needed money for drugs? She knew the answer was yes but this time things were different.

"I'm not here for me this time," she said.  
"What is it then?" April asked.  
"Do you need another strong man in your company?" Wednesday asked.  
"It's about Dean," April said.  
"You know he's out?" Wednesday asked.  
"I met him yesterday," April admitted.

Wednesday nodded as she realized that was probably how Dean had known she was in that house. She wasn't mad about it. If anything, she felt weirdly grateful for her sister sending him in her direction.

"Please, April. He's strong. He can lift furniture and whatever shit people normally have in their homes," Wednesday begged. "He just needs someone to give him a chance. He deserves a fresh start."  
"I agree. Especially since he took the blame for you killing that man," April said.  
"He told you," Wednesday sighed.  
"No, I figured it out back then and none of you are denying it so I must be right," April said.  
"I never meant to kill him. He was about to kill Dean and I just acted," Wednesday started crying.

April quickly closed the gab between them and put her arms around Wednesday. In that moment it wasn't her drug addicted sister she was dealing with. It was her scared little sister that she had promised to always protect.

"I'll make you a deal," she said.  
"What kind of deal?" Wednesday asked.  
"I'll give Dean a job if you stay clean starting right this second. If you light up again, he's out of my business faster than you can count to ten," April said.  
"Okay," Wednesday said.  
"That's not all. You're moving your ass into my guest room and you're not allowed to leave my property without my say so," April said.  
"You're grounding me?" Wednesday asked.  
"You can go outside in the garden but not further than that. I mean it. This is your one chance to make things right. It's not just for yourself this time. It's for Dean too. I'm gonna give him a fresh start but it all comes down to you," April said.  
"I can do it," Wednesday nodded. "I can do it, April. I swear."  
"I know you can because somewhere deep down you still love that boy and you don't wanna see him hurt," April said. "Now, do I need to go somewhere to pick up some of your stuff?"

Wednesday sighed and pointed at the bag that she had dropped next to her.

"All my stuff is in that. I'm in between homes at the moment," she looked down ashamed.  
"So you're homeless? You still got the job at the diner?" April asked.  
"No," Wednesday answered.  
"Alright, that doesn't matter right now. Go get some sleep. Grab a shirt from my closet to sleep in," April said.

April didn't go to bed again after that. She waited until it was a little past 8 AM, still early but she figured it would be alright to call at this hour even on a Sunday. She couldn't wait anymore. She called the brother of one of her oldest friends, a man she knew and trusted and he was a psychologist. She really needed his help right now.

"Hello?" Curtis' voice sounded.  
"Curtis? It's April," she said.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"I have a hypothetical question for you. Say I have this friend who killed someone and another one took the blame for it. This friend never worked through the issues of taking another life even though it was self defence. If this friend came to talk to you, does your confidentiality still stand?" She asked.  
"It's kind of a grey zone. If I got a serial killer on my hand, I need to involve the authorities. But your friend did it in self defence?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

She heard him sigh as he was thinking it through.

"I'm off next week. How about I stop by your house and talk to your sister each day at 9 AM off the record of course?" He offered. "It is your sister, right? With her boyfriend going to jail for murder 5 years ago?"  
"Shit, you'd do that for me?" She asked.  
"I owe you one after you moved my stuff for free," he chuckled.  
"But this is huge. Now I feel like I owe you one too," she said.  
"Well, there is something you can do for me," he said.  
"Name it," she said.  
"Do you remember my good and very single friend Bo? He happens to be free Saturday," he said.  
"Smooth, Curtis, real smooth. Alright, I'll go on a date with him," she laughed.  
"See you tomorrow, April," he said.

She looked at the clock again. 8.30 AM. It was a 5 minute walk. She just hoped he would be up by now. Wednesday was sleeping and probably would be for hours so she could take a little trip out of the house. She put on a jacket and made her way to Dean's house. He opened the door in a pair of sweatpants but he was shirtless and his hair was a mess like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked.  
"No, just started the coffee maker. You want a cup?" He asked.  
"No thanks, I'm just here to offer you a job," she said.  
"A job?" He looked surprised.  
"While you were gone, I started a moving company. It's doing very well and we could use another strong man," she said.  
"Is this some sort of charity? Offer the former inmate a job so he won't commit another crime?" He crossed his arms.  
"Well, aren't you in a mood this morning?" She crossed her arms too, mimicking his pose.

He realized how ridiculous he was acting. It wasn't her fault what had gone down the night before between him and Wednesday. He uncrossed his arms and looked at her apologetic.

"Sorry, I had a run in with your sister last night and that didn't go as planned," he said.  
"She's actually why I'm here," she said.  
"How so?" He asked.  
"I offered her a deal. You got a job as long as she stays clean. If she lights up, you're fired. But this goes the other way around too, Dean. If you turn down my job offering, she has no reason to stay clean," she said.  
"When do I start?" He asked without even thinking about it.

She couldn't help but smile. They both seemed so eager to make deals when it came to the other one's well being. So selfless they both were, clearly there was still some warm feelings there they needed to address.

"Monday morning at 8 AM. It's located downtown where there used to be a piano shop," she said.  
"I know the place," he said.

She nodded and turned around to leave.

"April," his voice sounded beggingly. "Is she alright?"  
"I hope she will be this time," she said as she turned around to look at him again.  
"Can I come by and talk to her at some point?" He asked.  
"If you kids both play nice this week, then you can come by Saturday night while I'm on a date and make sure she stays home," she answered.  
"Like a babysister?" He chuckled.  
"I don't care what you wanna call yourself as long as you make sure she doesn't run off," she said and smiled. "Welcome home, Dean. Can't wait to have you on board my team."


	4. A treat

"So this man..." Wednesday started.  
"Curtis," April said his name again.  
"Can he be trusted?" Wednesday asked.  
"He's a psychologist and also a friend of mine. Yes, he can be trusted," April answered.

She looked at her little sister, seeing how she was gnawing at her bottom lip, clearly scared and uncomfortable about the whole situation. For five years all she wanted to do was talk about that night and now that she had the opportunity, she was scared. She wanted to talk to Dean, not some stranger.

"Hey Wednesday," April pulled her in for a hug. "Talk to Curtis. Don't hold back. Tell him everything about that night, Dean, the drugs. Everything."

Wednesday nodded and blew out her breath.

"9?" She asked.  
"Yes, he'll be here at 9," April confirmed.  
"Okay, I can do this," Wednesday said lowly.  
"I know you can and if you do this right all week as promised, you'll get a treat Saturday," April said.  
"A treat? Like a dog?" Wednesday asked.  
"You're not a dog," April laughed. "But something might be coming your way Saturday night. Guess you'll have to do your best to earn it."

Wednesday did try her best. Even though it scared the shit out of her to talk to this stranger Curtis, she managed to do so and once she had opened her mouth, the words just kept coming. Words and tears, feelings stuffed away for too long surfaced and everything got out there. By the end of each day she was mentally drained but in a good way and she slept heavily each night.

It wasn't like a week of talking would make everything good again. No one had that delusion. But it got her to a point where she felt like she could breathe again, where she felt like she actually deserved to breathe.

"Who is he?" Wednesday asked as she saw April do a final check in the mirror.  
"His name is Bo and he's a friend of Curtis. I've met him a couple of times before. He's actually kind of cute and if I remember correctly, he's also good at making conversation," April answered.  
"My sister's going on a date," Wednesday rolled over on her back in April's bed and looked up in the ceiling. "I wonder if I'll ever go again. Dean was the last and only guy to ever take me out on a date."  
"You haven't been with anyone since him?" April asked.  
"I might have fucked up everything else in my life but the one thing I never did was sleep around," Wednesday answered.

The door beel rang and Wednesday sat up with a confused look. April had told her she was meeting Bo at the restaurant so it wasn't him coming to pick her up. A little knowing smirk crawled up on April's face.

"It's your treat," she said and winked. "For being a good girl all week."  
"I'm getting pizza?" Wednesday asked.  
"Nope, something better," April answered.

She walked out of the bedroom and Wednesday left the bed and followed her. Her entire face dropped as April opened the door and Dean stood there with a box of pizza in his hands.

"Looks like you are getting pizza after all," April chuckled and looked at her sister.  
"What is he doing here?" Wednesday whispered.  
"He's your treat," April smiled.  
"You could have warned me," Wednesday said.  
"Can I come in? It's kinda awkward standing here listening to you," Dean interrupted.

April stepped aside and let him in. Before Wednesday could object, April had grabbed her coat and was out of the door.

"Pizza?" Dean offered. "It's already cut into slices. We can dig straight in."  
"I'll get the coke," She said.  
"Coke? I thought you were off the drugs," Dean chuckled.

She gave him a hard stare and he immetiately stopped laughing.

"Sorry, too soon," he mumbled. "I'll be in the livingroom."

He mentally kicked himself. That was the most stupid thing to say and she didn't deserve it. He sat down on the couch and opened the box, taking in the lovely smell of pizza as it hit his nostrils. She came in a minute later with a bottle of coke and two glasses. Awkwardly they both started eating in silence but as awkward as it was, it also felt really good being close to each other again.

"How was it?" She suddenly asked.  
"How was what?" He asked.  
"Jail. I mean, I know it wasn't good but did you survive alright in there? You didn't become anyone's bitch?" She asked.

He laughed at her being so forward and shook his head.

"No, baby, that title has always been preserved for you," he said.  
"You're still my bitch?" She laughed.  
"Always will be," he said and winked. "But I did have to fight. A lot. Luckily they quickly learned they couldn't take me."  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"Don't be. I chose this. I know you never asked me to. I did it on my own. Not once have I ever blamed you for my choice. I wanted you to have a normal life and make something out of it," he said.

She looked down ashamed. She had thrown away her life while he was expecting her to become something. His hand moved to her cheek and he forced her head back up to look at him.

"Baby," he said lowly and moved closer, placing his free arm around her shoulders while he stroked her cheek with the other hand. "The thought of one day seeing you again is what kept me going in there. The thought of talking to you again, sitting close to you like this again, holding you again, kissing you..."

His voice trailed off as he moved in close and gently pressed his lips against hers. She snapped after her breath against his lips and he knew she was starting to cry. The kiss was soft, he didn't wanna push it without her permission.

"Dean," she whispered as she reached up to grab his shirt. "I missed you so much."

He wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her up on his lap. His lips found hers again only this time he parted them to kiss her deeply. He groaned at the feeling of her tongue, having spent five years trying to remember how it was kissing her. He lowered her down on the couch while moving on top of her, still kissing her while his hand moved under her shirt.

"Be gentle," she pleaded. "It's been five years."

He moved his head out to look at her.

"You haven't been with anyone since me?" He asked surprised.  
"I couldn't," she answered.

He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face. She had been waiting for him. She was still his in every sense of the word and nothing in the world could make him more happy. He moved away from her and helped her up from the couch too.

"You don't want to?" She asked confused.  
"Oh, I want to, baby. I want to so fucking bad," he smirked and kissed her again. "But five years? No fucking way we're doing a quickie on the couch."

He knew he was probably gonna blow fast the first time. The only love his dick had gotten for five years came from his right hand, occasionally cheating on it with the left hand, but feeling a real woman again would have him blow in no time. She deserved more than that. She deserved his full attention and to be satisfied as well.

"Lead me to your room," he said and took her hand.

She gave him a warm smile and then led the way. He closed the door behind him, pulling her close by her hips in no time, kissing her again while slowly getting her down on the bed.

He took his time undressing her. His lips and fingers roaming all over her body, taking in everything he had missed for five long years. Nothing had really changed when it came to her body. And most importantly, nothing had changed when it came to what she was like when he pleasured her. She was still giggling the way he remembered when he kissed her stomach, she was still sighing the way he remembered when he kissed and nibbled on her inner thighs, and she was still moaning the way he remembered when his tongue ran over her clit. The sweet sound of his name falling over her lips as he made her cum was also the same and he loved hearing it again.

"I apologize in advance," he said as he moved up to lie on top of her.  
"What for?" She asked.  
"Five years without being inside you? Baby, it's gonna be a short ride and I'm sorry for that," he said.  
"But that's just the first time, right?" She giggled a little.  
"Let's hope so. I'm up for keep trying until I'm back in the game like I used to," he giggled back.

He started pushing himself inside her, keeping his eyes on her face so he could see if she felt any discomfort. Once fully inside he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You good?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.  
"I love you, baby," he said as he started thrusting slowly.  
"I love you too," she whispered.

No, he wasn't gonna last at all. If feeling her wasn't enough she had just said she loved him too and that was even better than having sex with her again. He sped up a little, still trying his hardest to be gentle and actually last but it only took a couple of minutes before he blew his load. He laid still on top of her, kissing her neck and stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry," he said again.  
"I'm up for keep trying too," she said and bit down on his shoulder.  
"Oh, my naughty baby is still there," he chuckled and bit back down on her neck.  
"Mmm, baby, I never went away," she moaned.


	5. Epilogue

April wasn't surprised when she came home and found Dean's shoes still standing near the front door, and the door to Wednesday's room closed. She leaned her ear on the door, smiling as she heard light snoring coming from the other side.

Of course one night didn't erase everything that had been going on for five years. It took time but Dean didn't mind that. He had all the time in the world ready to give Wednesday. They spent hours, days and weeks talking and being together, reconnecting on every level, starting up their relationship again.

It was a proud moment when he had worked for April for a month and got his first paycheck. He wanted to spend some of it on Wednesday but she declined, telling him to instead save up for a home. His mother was on board that idea and put the payment down for an apartment for him while he spent some of his paycheck on some used furniture. It wasn't much but it was a start. It was a real home, his home.

The first month he lived there alone. She came by often and his home slowly started showing that a female touch was there from time to time. This home only missed one thing for him. That the female touch, her, would stay there forever.

When he asked her to move in with him, the smile he got in return made his heart skip a beat. She moved in and it just felt right for both of them.

He still worked in April's company and he actually enjoyed the heavy lifting and the cammeratery between him and the other employees. He felt like he belonged and no one ever questioned his past as a murderer. He wasn't sure if they knew or not. He knew April didn't tell them and he didn't talk about it with them either.

Wednesday slowly found her footing and started daring to face the world again. She volunteered at the library to read for children every Saturday and Sunday and she was an instant hit with the kids. After two months the oldest librarian retired and Wednesday was offered the job instead which she of course took.

Now with two incomes instead of one they were able to put money aside to save up for a bigger home. After a year they finally bought a house. Not a big one but enough for them to be happy and together and that was really all they had ever wanted.


End file.
